


Silent Storm

by Lilylloid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: College Student Frisk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Well almost, basically nothing happens, just my babies on a normal day, just plain fluff, lazing around, very sappy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylloid/pseuds/Lilylloid
Summary: A normal day in the lives of Frisk and Sans. Or almost.





	Silent Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another sappy one shot nobody asked for!  
> And wowie, probably the longest thing I've ever written!  
> Enjoy!

It was one of those very hot summer days. The kind that makes you wish to feel hot sand under your feet, while you laze around on a hammock on some forgotten island.  
Unfortunately, Frisk could have none of that, and not for lack of golden-sand beaches, but because she was home stuck, with a pile of last minute revisions for her upcoming finals.

The joy.

She didn’t particularly mind it, when Sans barged in his room, in which she had taken residence for the afternoon, and distracted her from her studies, or lack of it, thereof.  
Granted, the guy wasn’t doing much in the field of distraction, but to Frisk’s mind, his presence alone was enough to distract the thought of studying away.  
She straitened from the bed, in which she had been sprawled, distractedly throwing her textbook aside, and scooted to the side to leave enough pace for him to sit in, before grabbing it again.

Without a word, he sat on the bed, with his back to the wall, and got her phone from where it was perched on his table, and waved it on her face to get her consent, to which she nodded absent mindedly. He then proceeded to try to guess her password.

It was a little game they had, way before they had started dating. She’d put on new passwords, and he’d always end up guessing them. To this day, he refused to tell her his secret.

Little did she know, he had ways of making her all but blurt them out, without even noticing it. Not that he’d ever tell her that.  
He found the pout she made, every time he’d win their little game, too adorable a prize to let go.

They stayed like that for a while, each of them minding their own business, until Frisk heard the distinctive sound of an unlocking screen.  
She sighed, already thinking she’d have to come up with another password. However, thinking about that seemed to fill her with determination.  
She grabbed her pen, and started scribbling ideas of new passwords on the sides of her textbook, any thought of studies completely discarded.  
She glanced at him, and found him already coursing through her games folder as if he owned the thing.

Soon enough, she heard to tell tale song of Candy crush being played. She leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder so she could peek directly at the screen.  
She had the game from when it was very popular, and though she had been determined at first to get to the top, she had soon lost interest. She had thought of deleting it, but left it there when she realized Sans still enjoyed it.

She glanced at the level, and was surprised by the incredible number it read. Definitely not where she had left it, she thought.  
She went back to her thinking, until she remembered that morning’s event. A classmate of hers was out of battery, and wasn’t really good at waiting, so Frisk took pity on her and lent her phone to her.  
She recalled to surprise when she’d told her, “whoa, you’re good at this, I’ve been stuck on level 100 for ages”.

Feeling a smile slowly stretch on her lips, she turned towards Sans, who was still busy breaking candies at a definitely surprising pace.  
“I sorta brag about your incredible scores, as my own”, she stated.

He didn’t seem to have heard her at first, for the sound of breaking candies and the occasional “excellent” still went on for a few more minutes, until the “stage clear” was announced.

She was about to tell him again, when she heard the lock screen sound and looked down, the screen was black.  
When, she looked back up, he was looking at her, the usual mirth evident in his eye sockets.  
“Hey, you can’t go around doing that, it’s against the rules”, he said, playfully.

“What rule? The one that says everything that’s mine is mine, and everything that’s yours is mine too.”, she sent him one of her brightest smiles to punctuate the rule.

He smiled back, flashing those adorable dimples of his, and her heart did a little flip inside her ribcage.   
“What kind of rule is that?”, he said on a laugh, but if it earned him a smile like that, he thought it might as well be set in stone.

“I’m already making an exception by landing it to you”, she tried a smug look as she pointed at her phone, but the smile that kept stretching on her lips betrayed her. How was she to resist the mighty dimples?

She glanced down at her lap, where her forgotten notebook lay, and realized she wasn’t going anywhere with that, so closed it, and put it aside.  
She glanced in Sans’s direction, looking for his pillow. Sans seemed to catch her way of thinking, and decided to get in her way, just for the heck of it. He lifted one of his knees up, in an attempt to block her.

“Hey, don’t get in the way of naps! That’s ABSOLUTELY against the rules!”, he had to laugh at that, because he totally agreed.

Didn’t mean he was letting her get it.

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying”, he pointed out, knowing exactly that’d rile her up.  
Unfortunately for him, she was beyond guilt tripping.

Who’d study in this heat, with only a slightly wavering motivation, when they have a perfectly cuddlable, if slightly uncomfortable boyfriend handy?  
And he didn’t even emanate much body heat, being boney and all.  
A four season cuddlable boyfriend was the life, she thought, as she shifted on her knees.

Crouched on the bed, she gauged her target, and the boney obstacle on her way.  
She couldn’t help but scoff at his lazy attempt at stopping her. As if that could ever deter her.  
He, of course, wasn’t going to let her know he just loved the look of pure determination she put on, even for the silliest things, like for instance, right then.  
He just relaxed against the wall, and went back to breaking records on her phone, letting her pretend to think of a way to get to her pillow.

She moved her hands to his knee, and instead of pushing his leg back down, she pushed it apart, so that there was enough space for what she had in mind.  
He turned around, forgetting about his game for a moment, as he saw her sneak under his leg, causing it to lift and dangle at the other end of her back, and over his still outstretched one, from where she reached for the pillow.

Plopping it against his leg, she snuggled right in, and sent him a smug look, which he answered with a laugh.  
“Alright, I bow down to your obstinacy!”, he said.

Feeling right at home, reassured by the feather weight of his leg on her back, she had a moment to think that it couldn’t be very comfortable for him, but shrugged the thought away.  
She just burrowed her head deeper into the pillow, and didn’t offer any answer.  
He looked down at her, and added in a chuckle “I created a monster”.

Plopping her elbows on her pillow, she cradled her chin in her hands, and turned her head towards him.

“I am a sleep deprived student! I don’t get nearly enough of that”, she said, lips slightly forming an adorable pout.

“You wouldn’t be sleep deprived if you actually studied when you were supposed to, and didn’t leave everything to cram up two weeks before the exams”.

She sent him a disgusted look “look at mister PhD, sounding all mature and professional.”

He had to laugh. “I did my time”.

“You make it sound like it was a prison sentence”, she buried her head in her-HIS pillow again, and he could swear he heard a muffled laugh “And you’re right!”.

“Yup, nothing beats the big guys court! Can call in sick whenever I feel like sleeping in”, he said smugly. “It feels good to be a responsible adult”, he added.

“I’m pretty sure that could earn you a real sentence!”, she said, as she regained her previous position to look at him, and decided to poke him on the ribs just for good measure, which ended up causing more damage to her fingers than it did him, if the chuckle reverberating through him was anything to go by.

Keeping her seemingly stern look in place was a hard trial, considering how she knew it was all talk.  
Sans took his job pretty darn seriously, and was intent on doing it right.  
It might have been because despite his apparent nonchalance towards it at first glance, he really loved his job.

Admittedly, Sans was good at anything he put his mind into. He just didn’t like dispensing that kind of energy.  
She still couldn’t figure out whether it was a good or bad thing that he liked lazing around more.

Crossing her arms under the pillow, she laid her head on top of it, and relaxed under the feel of his boney hands, as they combed through her soft curls, and rubbed at her scalp.  
She recalled all those times she’d listen to him talk about his day, about an equation of some sort, and about stars and matter, and all manners of things that didn’t make a lick of sense to her.

But she could listen to him for hours. Maybe it was the rare glow that seemed to come right out of him at those times, or just the way he seemed to get so into it, that made it so special for her.

But it could also be because whenever she was around him, everything just seemed to be heightened. It just felt like everything she felt would be multiplied tenfold.  
Just the way every genuine smile, every beautiful laugh, made her feel more, so much more.

She glanced at him, despite the pain from her protesting neck, expecting to find him on her phone again, having remembered to put it on silent so it wouldn’t disturb her, because he was carelessly thoughtful like that, but found him instead leaning against the wall, skull slightly tilted to the side, eyes sockets lightly closed.  
He looked so peaceful, with his usual grin, stretched into a warm smile, as he kept playing with her hair.

She felt her heart dip, and fill with so many emotions, it swamped her.

Being with him seemed to constantly cause her heart trouble, and stomach problems. She thought lovingly, as she plopped on her elbows again, trying to adjust herself.  
The hand that was on her head dropped, and she was almost sure he had fallen asleep. 

The bonehead certainly didn’t have to worry about meeting an early grave because of a body giving out due to an overdose of feelings.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she surveyed him.

It never ceased to amaze her, the way he looked. That lazy grin, that she knew wasn’t as permanent as he liked to pretend it was, the adorable dimples she loved to trace every so often, his very strange eye sockets that liked to move and fill according to his moods.

He opened one eye socket ever so slightly, and his hand lifted from the mattress to caress her cheek, as he gave her one of those gentle, gentle smiles.

As she gazed at him, seeing the love she felt swarming inside of her, swim in his eyes, undoubtedly matching the look of hers, she was lost.

Forgetting all about their position, she threw her arms around him, somehow righting herself, in a fierce hug that he instinctively returned, even as it surprised and delighted him, so that they became a tangle of limbs.

She held tight. Kept holding on, as emotions overwhelmed her.

It still amazed her, how much he made her feel, with just being.

“I love you so much”, she whispered against his neck, as she felt him nuzzle her hair, his hands tightening around her in response to her words.

“So much, that sometimes it feels like words aren’t enough to tell you just how much you make me feel”, she continued, not deterred by his silence. Knowing him well enough to understand the meaning behind his tightening arms, and the feel of his teeth against her head.

“Sometimes, I feel like I’m about to burst and it’s so scary, but at the same time, it’s like exhilarating…”, she buried deeper onto his shoulder, resting her forehead against it.  
Touched beyond words, he found himself incapable of forming a coherent sentence. 

And so, he did what he thought was the best way for him to let her know of his own storming feeling.  
Wordlessly, he trailed his hands from her back to her head, and pulled slightly away from the embrace, gently grasping it between his boney hands, and looked at her face.   
Just looked at her until he could see, in her eyes, the impact of the words he couldn’t yet speak.

He remembered Frisk making a promise to him, the day he tried to explain how much he cared about her but ended up telling her he just wasn’t good with words that weren’t puns.  
She had said how he was with her, stayed with her, even when her puns weren’t even half decent.  
He had thought she had said it to lighten the mood, to give him an escape route, and he took it.  
He had told her, on a laugh, that he could probably make enough puns for the both of them.  
She had looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning to him with a bright smile.  
“In that case, I’ll just have to make up for the both of us with the sappy words”.

She had kept her promise.

Whispering her name on a sigh, he closed the distance between their waiting mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Silent storm because his feelings are… oh, you know what let it go, I just suck at this naming thing. And summaries too.
> 
> The last part of this is the very first thing I wrote for this ship, and holds a special place in my heart. Got me back to writing, and all.  
> Well, I obviously had to change some things, but here it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it (l thought it was very difficult because DIALOGUES THE BANE OF MY EXISTANCE! Can you tell? I suck at them)).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
